


rain will make way for a rainbow

by torinokomachi



Series: Daily Lives Of... [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Families of Choice, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff, Gen, I used the twin-tailed MA to be specific, Implied Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She's cute okay, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: There's ups and downs in managing a restaurant but nothing's impossible when you're together.Especially when your daily life is spent together with these colorful food souls that she had come to see as a family.(A look into the lives of a master attendant and her food soul companions when they're not in battle. In a not so chronological order)





	1. Chapter 1

Raven "Ray" Sills grew up with little involvement of food souls in her life.

She came from a small town in Gloriville which was very safe at most times but she is aware that Fallen Angels are out and about. She's just clueless to how Food Souls come into play except that they are humanity's only defense against Fallen Angels.

Raven grew up happy and optimistic, if not, a teeny bit idealistic, thanks to the safe confines of her town.

While she may have been content with staying home, she decided that she found a calling in cooking.

It was a memory she fondly remembers as a child at age 6.

Mom loves to cook and makes a point of cooking for the whole town when festivities are going on.

It was at her 6th birthday that she see's people at town, the grandmother who always bake her favorite fried rice cakes at the market, the uncle who provides fish for the town, and many of the citizens that mom invited for her birthday were smiling and praising mom for her cooking.

She was awed at how such a simple thing like food can make people smile and be happy.

When the day is over, she asked. "Mommy? Can you teach me how to cook?"

That's when her dream of owning and managing a restaurant of her own is set.

* * *

 It wasn't an easy decision to leave the hometown so she can study to be a chef and master attendant all the same but she refused to let mom's teachings go to waste just because she doesn't want to leave, so she leaves home with a heavy heart but looked forward to the future of what she will learn in the cooking academy.

She starts at age 15 and graduated at age 18.

The things she learned in the academy had been fulfilling but she wasn't sure if her school life is what one would say as memorable.

Her academy life had been as plain as it goes, get along with classmates and focus on her studies. Pretty plain.

She's not really friendless, but she wasn't exactly very close with any of her classmates in the academy either.

It's not bad though.

She had one friend that she can say as the closest friend she had in the academy telling her that a change of image looked nice and tied her hair to twin tails. She even called her cute with twin tails.

She's also the one that suggested on calling her "Ray" instead of her full given name, Raven. And she lets the nickname stick, liking it enough.

The twin tails she started to style her hair with also stick around with her after graduation.

When she graduated, she decided to name her restaurant as "House Lilac", in remembrance of the Lilac flowers back home.

* * *

 Raven had to admit that she didn't think it'll be hard managing a restaurant of her own but she plows on to the challenge with optimism.

Luckily, a Master Attendant named Olivia helped her out and gave her tips to how to summon food souls and how to manage a restaurant with their help, she also taught her how to help and aid food souls while battling against Fallen Angels.

It's a lot to take in but she welcomes the food souls coming to her aid with a smile.

It was the same welcoming smile that she gave to Rice as well when she found the Food Soul wandering around.

* * *

 Ray made a habit of writing on journals to keep track of things she learnt.

Cooking recipes, world lore and myths, Fallen Angels, and Food Souls.

Her journal for Food Souls is one she started out first, having a feeling that there maybe more food souls that would join her in the future.

And then she also started writing another unrelated book that had been her diary of things that happened since she started managing the restaurant.

She opens the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding onto more work pile on my huge list of fics to write, hello, Food Fantasy!  
> I liked the game for the lore and characters and it's pretty addicting to me. ~~rip granblue fantasy I'll get back to you one day~~  
>  Anyway, I want to make a slice of life thing and here it is! Since MA wasn't named, I pick the name Raven since it's gender neutral enough even though this fic is going to feature a female master attendant.  
> Well, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclair had come across his new master without her usual twin-tails and decided by himself that a makeover is in due for the day.  
> -  
> Raven had to admit that Eclair is a good hair stylist. But making her hair an Afro is a big no.

Maybe it's because she took a nap yesterday, or maybe it's the coffee (no, not _that_ Coffee) that she drank before taking the nap, she end up waking up way earlier than usual.

Brownie always takes the duty of making sure that she is on time with her daily schedule, what with calling himself her personal butler.

It helps when there are deadlines to meet, but now she's too awake to go back to sleep.

Since she got nothing else to do, she decided to at least get herself ready and make her way to the kitchen to get some milk.

There are early risers here and there among the Food Soul companions she is with but they don't wake up this early, usually.

So color her surprised, that Eclair is awake in the kitchen. His back is facing her, electricity surround him. He's probably doing more of his "Hero of the dark world" act again.

"Morning Eclair." She greets the lightning user.

"Oh, it's you. Quiet an early riser you are-"

Eclair cut himself off when he turns to see her in greeting. She tilt her head a little in question. "What's up?"

"...You are not wearing your hair like twin-tails."

Ah. She might have forgotten to tie her hair before she got dressed.

"Oh." She had her hand fiddle around her long strands of hair. "I forgot."

It's been a while since she let her hair down like this. Before more food souls joined, Brownie was the only one to see her with her hair down. She never let herself be seen without her usual twin-tails after she made a habit out of it back in her academy days. She only let it down when she's about to sleep.

Eclair stare at her with a raised brow. "You forgot, you say?"

"...Is there something wrong with that?"

Eclair starts. "Your hair looked so crass and unrefined like that, there is so much potential that is ready to bloom with your kind of hair but you seem to have wasted that potential by leaving it to mediocre hair care and a plain hair-style."

...Did he just diss her for always styling her hair as twin-tails?

"...I like my twin-tails Eclair."

It's more of a memory keeping habit at this point. She still wants to remember her closest friend back in the academy who suggested this hair style to her.

Making it a habit is a bit of a hassle but she admits that she liked how she looked.

Eclair shook his head and went out of the kitchen.

She shrugged and decided to get herself the milk she wanted to drink for the morning.

Eclair... can be strange sometimes.

* * *

 Eclair returned to the kitchen a good ten minutes or so after he left. She observed that in his arms and hands, are a hair dryer, a comb, and a bunch more things that are used mainly for hair.

He commanded. "Sit."

Not sure where this is going, she obliged.

Eclair started to comb her hair when she finally settled down. She asks, "Eclair, what are you doing?"

"Tidying your hair." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "For the day, let me decide a new hairstyle for you."

She is a bit doubtful, since this is Eclair, the resident oddball among her companion Food Souls. There are weird ones here and there, but Eclair just takes the cake.

Admittedly... it sounds nice though, having a different hair-do done for a change, once in a while.

Then Eclair had to ruin it when he suggested. "How about an Afro?"

"Eclair, no. Everyone is going to freak."

"Why not?"

"It might also scare customers."

"Fine..."

* * *

 When the rest of the Food Souls awake, they are met with the sight of Eclair finishing his touches on Master Attendant's hair.

Master Attendant always tied her hair up in twin-tails every time they see her. This is likely the first time the other Food Souls had ever seen her with her hair down.

Without the hair ties, Master Attendant's has wavy black hair that reached her shoulder blades.

Her hair had been blown with hair dryer and a few strands of her hair are braided in meticulous, careful detail.

Chocolate had been the first to comment. "Oh? It's rare to see you without tying your hair into twin-tails, Master Attendant."

"Ah yeah, I forgot to tie it up. But it feels nice to go on a different hairdo once in a while. Eclair did a good job with it."

"He did?" Chocolate wonders. The other food souls share the same sentiments.

Eclair does well in battle and deliveries at times, but they do admit that Eclair is an oddball. To put it lightly.

Hair styling is one of the last things they'd expect Eclair to be good at... considering how messy his hair is due to the electricity with him.

They left that train of thought as they see Hawthorne Ball, ever innocent and cheerful, went forward to Eclair. "Big bro Eclair! Can you do my hair next? Pretty please? You made Master Attendant's hair look so pretty!"

Jiuniang followed up to her. "I- I want a hair like Master Attendant too..."

Chocolate chuckled at the younger child-like Food Souls pestering Eclair to do their hair, all with the puppy eyes imagery. He then comments. "I am interested in seeing you doing mine as well since Master Attendant praised your handiwork."

And that was how Eclair become House Lilac's hair-stylist for the day.

(Unanimously, they agree to not let Eclair do an Afro for their hair that day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eclair is by all means, Chinese exclusive but the Japanese version of Food Fantasy came out and the Chinese exclusive characters like Milk Tea and Yunnan Noodles are available there. So I end up making this a sorta fusion with my accounts in different regions.  
> This came from one of Eclair's in game lines, the rest is head-canon at best. (If you're wondering about his personality after reading this, yes, Eclair's a Chuunibyou. Called explicitly so in-game)  
> See you next time!


End file.
